Love is a sickness
by SandeulxJin
Summary: Ft island yaoi. Wonbin is left alone in the house to take care of Hongki while he's sick.


**Love is a sickness**

**"I feel bad leaving Hongki here sick while we go out" Jong said worryingly.**

**"I know..." sighed Minhawn holding on to Jaejin's arm**

**"I'll stay here I dont feel like drinking anyways"(**_**plus i can't leave Hongki here sick who knows what could happen)**_** Wonbin thought to himself**

**Wonbin got deeper and deeper in thought**

_**"**_**Hmmmm?Where is everyone?" Hongki looks around**

**"Wow they left me while i'm sick?Great friends...well i better get up and get something to eat" Hongki gets up out of bed and slips on a banana peel**

**"OMG!I broke my leg!**

**Or**

**"Hmmmm...I want a sandwich" Hongki is looking through the fridge...**

**"...There's no tomatoes...WHY!WONBIN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE WITH NO TOMATOES!WHY!" screamed Hongki who is crying on the floor**

**"OMG! I'm sorry Hongki!I'm really sorry!Next time I'll put tomatoes in the fridge!" cried Wonbin**

**"Ok...uhhh...maybe you need to go sleep we wont be gone for long just...what am i even talking about there's no help for any of you" sighed Jaejin**

**"That was mean Jin~Jin" Minhwan pinched Jaejin on the arm**

**"Lets just go!"Jaejin left pulling Jong and Minhwan with him.**

**"OK I better go check on Hongki...but first..." Wonbin runs into the kitchen to check the fridge**

**"Thank goodness there's tomatoes shew..." Wonbin looks over at the table with a bowl of bananas on it**

**"You evil bananas better stay away from my precious Hongki!" Wonbin starts heading to the singer's room and he slowly opened the door**

**"Uhhhh...is that you Wonbin?Did the others leave?" Hongki said with a very low tone due to his illness**

**"Uh! Yes...the others left..." replied Wonbin**

**"Come over here." Hongki said sitting up**

**"O-okay..." Wonbin sits on the bed right next to Hongki**

**Hongki pushes Wonbin down on the bed**

**"Wha-What are you doing!" Screamed Wonbin with his face flushed blood red**

**"Hehe...Your so cute when you act suprised...I know you like me i can see it in your eyes" Hongki said seductivley into Wonbin's ear**

**"I-I...how do you know!" Wonbin screamed trying to force Hongki off of him but even sick Hongki is stronger than him**

**Hongki kisses Wonbin on the lips "You always love the one that steals your first kiss" He said giggling **

**"This isnt funny!" said Wonbin still shocked from the kiss**

**"I've always liked you..." Hongki releases Wonbin and sits back on the edge on the bed "You dont feel the same do you?" Hongki whispered**

**"I...I do like you...your just confused because your sick..." said Wonbin in a low voice**

**Hongki grabs Wonbin's hand and puts it on his forehead "Feel!No temperature! I love you Wonbin more than you know!" Hongki screamed slowly crying**

**Wonbin slowly forced Hongki's lips onto his**

**The door opens**

**"Jaejin!Bad things are happening!" screamed Minhwan**

**"Huh! OH~~~~~~! Well what a sight to see~~" said Jaejin**

**"My Virgin eyes!" screamed Minhwan**

**"Virgin my ass..." Jaejin said in a low voice**

**"What are you all doing here!" Wonbin screamed pushing Hongki off him**

**"We forgot the car keys..." Minhwan said nervously**

**"YOU WERE GONE THIS LONG WITHOUT CAR KEYS!" Wonbin said angerly **

**"I'm too pretty to die!Kill Jaejin!" Minhwan runs away**

**"Just get your asses down stairs Manager wants to talk" Jaejin said walking away**

**"Lets go..." Wonbin said embarrassed to death**

**"Wait...I love you" Hongki kissed Wonbin "Please believe me I mean those words"**

**"I-I ...love you too" Wonbin whispered**

**"So its settled me and you are dating" Hongki said smiling "Now outta my room" Hongki pushed Wonbin out of room and locks the door**

**"What! You suddenly decide we are dating and lock me out of the room!JERK!" screamed Wonbin**

**"Well do you want to see me change? Also I dont want you to kill me when I say I'm not sick" replied Hongki**

**"Your What!Thats it your not a jerk your an asshole!" Wonbin said crying**

**Hongki opens the door "Well then I'm your asshole" he said sticking his tounge out at Wonbin "Now you ready to go" holding out his hand and smiling**

**"Fine..." sighed Wonbin grabbing Hongki hand**

***In the living room***

**"AWWWW!They are holding hands!" Jong said in a girly voice**

**"Plan get Hongki and Wonbin together A SUCCESS! Jaejin and Minhwan said laughing**

**Hongki smiled at Wonbin**

**"I hate you all..." Wonbin kissed Hongki**

***THE END***


End file.
